Cyclists keep their feet tied to the bicycle pedals with straps made of leather strips equipped with buckles. The straps are pulled tighter during the more difficult moments of fatigue. This joining of the feet to the pedals of the bicycle, required to guarantee more strength in pedalling, creates a discomfort to the cyclist because all the strips that are customarily used are narrow, strong leather tapes that, due to their size, are adaptable to all types of pedals, all buckles, and all toe pieces on the market. Because of this, the straps are bothersome and painful. Such straps are also dangerous when the cyclist falls or is involved in falls that he cannot, of course, forsee and must suffer without being able to prevent or moderate the consequences.